Verrick (Ranger/Druid/Cleric)
|fort=+7 |ref=+5 |will=+3 |spd=30 ft. |melee=''Quarterstaff'' (wielded two handed; using only one end) ( damage) or Quarterstaff (wielded as a double weapon using two-weapon-fighting) ( damage, off hand damage) |BAB= |grp=+6 |space=5 |reach=5 ft. |atkopt=Power Attack |gear=Quarterstaff, +1 Studded Leather armor (1,175g, +4 AC, Max Dex bonus +5, Check Penalty -0, 25 lbs.) |sa=Turn Undead, Wild Shape |spellcl=1 (Druid or Cleric) |spellsperday=3/1 Druid, 3/1+1 Cleric |spells= |str=18 |dex=10 |con=10 |int=13 |wis=12 |cha=8 |feats=Power Attack, Scribe Scroll, Track(B), Two-Weapon-Fighting(B), Weapon Focus (Quarterstaff) |skills=?? |possessions=5 scrolls of Shillelagh |variants='Animal Companion (Ex)' A druid may begin play with an animal companion selected from the following list: badger, camel, dire rat, dog, riding dog, eagle, hawk, horse (light or heavy), owl, pony, snake (Small or Medium viper), or wolf. If the campaign takes place wholly or partly in an aquatic environment, the following creatures are also available: manta ray, porpoise, Medium shark, and squid. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the druid on her adventures as appropriate for its kind. A 1st-level druid’s companion is completely typical for its kind except as noted below. As a druid advances in level, the animal’s power increases as shown on the table. If a druid releases her companion from service, she may gain a new one by performing a ceremony requiring 24 uninterrupted hours of prayer. This ceremony can also replace an animal companion that has perished. Combat Style (Ex) At 2nd level, a ranger must select one of two combat styles to pursue: archery or two-weapon combat. This choice affects the character’s class features but does not restrict his selection of feats or special abilities in any way. If the ranger selects two-weapon combat, he is treated as having the Two-Weapon Fighting feat, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. The benefits of the ranger’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Favored Enemy (Ex) At 1st level, a ranger may select a type of creature from among those given on Table: Ranger Favored Enemies. The ranger gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table. If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger’s bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Verrick has chosen Fey as his chosen enemy. Nature Sense (Ex) A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Turn Undead (Su) Any cleric, regardless of alignment, has the power to affect undead creatures by channeling the power of his faith through his holy (or unholy) symbol (see Turn or Rebuke Undead). A good cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships a good deity) can turn or destroy undead creatures. A cleric may attempt to turn undead a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier (2 total for Verrick). A cleric with 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (religion) gets a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead. Wild Empathy (Ex) A druid or ranger can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid or ranger rolls 1d20 and adds her druid or ranger level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid or ranger and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid or ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a -4 penalty on the check. }} ---- Verrick's stats are a 26 Point buy: 18 Str - 13 points (17) + 4th level 10 Dex - 2 points 10 Con - 2 points 13 Int - 5 points 12 Wis - 4 points 8 Cha - 0 points He can be a party NPC if you want, a one-time enemy, or a recurring enemy (Keep giving him more levels of Ranger and his BAB and two-weapon fighting skills will improve as necessary). Verrick's focus is on two-weapon combat with a quarterstaff, possibly while Enlarged. He scribes scrolls of Shillelagh (1st level druid spell) and Enlarge Person (1st level Strength Domain spell). When entering combat, he first casts or reads a scroll of Enlarge Person, making him Large and giving him a 10' reach, somewhat protecting him from his enemies. The next round, he casts or reads a scroll of Shillelagh, increasing his Quarterstaff's damage by 2 size categories and making it +1. If attacking without being Enlarged or using Shillelagh, his attacks are as above. If Enlarged, his AC drops by 2 (to 12), and he attacks with: :Quarterstaff (wielded two handed; using only one end) }} ( }} damage) or Quarterstaff (wielded as a double weapon using two-weapon-fighting) }} ( damage, off hand damage). If Enlarged Verrick may use his Power Attack while Enlarged, which would make his attacks (taking a -2 penalty for Power Attack; the maximum he can do): :Quarterstaff (wielded two handed; using only one end) }} ( }} damage) or Quarterstaff (wielded as a double weapon using two-weapon-fighting) }} ( }} damage, off hand }} damage). If he manages to cast his Shillelagh, while Enlarged, his attacks become: :+1 Quarterstaff (wielded two handed; using only one end) }} ( }} damage) or +1 Quarterstaff (wielded as a double weapon using two-weapon-fighting) }} ( }} damage, off hand }} damage). And finally, while Enlarged and with Shillelagh active, Verrick most likely will choose to use his Power Attack, making his attacks (taking the maximum -2 penalty for Power Attack): :+1 Quarterstaff (wielded two handed; using only one end) }} ( }} damage) or +1 Quarterstaff (wielded as a double weapon using two-weapon-fighting) }} ( }} damage, off hand }} damage). Verrick also has a Wolf animal companion, standard out of the Monster Manual. As a cleric, he can spontaneously cast cure light wounds three times a day, and can turn undead. As a druid, he can cast entangle. He can also use his Luck Domain ability to reroll one die a day. Be careful when playing Verrick, 6d6+13 damage (if both two-weapon fighting attacks hit) can easily kill a 4th level character, and his ability to cast entangle and cure light wounds makes him very good at battlefield control and keeping himself alive. His wolf is also extremely useful for doing damage and tripping. If your party is not very good at making powerful characters, you might consider Verrick a CR 5 instead. Category:Multiclass